Stuart Draganov
Aleksandr 'Stuart' Brachovich Draganov '(Russian: Алекса́ндр 'Cτyapτ' Bραкocvιк Драгунова, Greek: Ἀλέξανδρος 'Στυαρτ' Bραкoσvιк Δραγανου) is the Russian-American son of the Mountain Deity, Brachos. He is the Protaganist and Narrator of the the Rise of Legends Series, apon an encounter with the Bronze Serpent he discovers that he is a unique breed of Human and Deity. Appearence He has Emerald Green Eyes and Muddy Brown Hair. He is 6'4 and also has many scars: one across his left eyebrow, one on his left elbow, and one across his right hand. ''he has more, but these are the only ones named. Titles/Nicknames Stuat has a tendency to be given or earned titles for his antics throughout his life: '''Son of Continents: For being the son of Brachos. Child of Earth: For being the grandson of Gaea. The Emerald Avenger: given to him when he joined the Dark Circle. Blood of the Tsar: When he found out to be a descendant of Peter I the Great. His nicknames aren't the best of names, more like making fun of him (in a freindly sort of way) Soviet-Yank: 'By Noah, due to his Russian-American nationality. '''Gravelhead: '''By Hannah, due to his tendensy to smash monsters using rubble. Life ﻿Stuart has had a hard life, until he was attcaked by a Bronze Serpent and was there claimed by his father, who gave him Airbreaker (greek name: ''Diakopinsaera). Stuart then travelled to camp after being discovered by a satyr and was placed in Hermes' cabin seeing as his dad didn't have a cabin. He then was chosen for his first quest with his new best friend, Noah Rhodes, and his crush, Emilie Miller. Their quest led them to dig up the remains of Colossus, the statue of Helios from Rhodes who they reactivated to defend the camp from Oceanus. The same year in Winter, He goes to the aid of Hannah Oxford, who had been attacked by a Chimera, which also badly wounded her team. Stuart manages to kill the beast and joins Hannah's quest. Not too long later, they meet Ryan Marines and together they retrieve the Wristwatch Sheild from the grips of the Kampe. Stuart had a word with his dad about teh mysterious being he had encountered throughout his life, "Babooshka" (Russian: Grandmother) who was in fact his dad's mother: Gaea. This led to Stuarts depression which led him to Preslav Todorchev, a Bulgarian Mercenary and an old friend from Stuart's forgotten memories, they both end up at the Dark Circle Base, Stuart Became an official member, while Preslav became a spy for the Group. Not too long later, the Dark Circle went to war with the Centre of Light, many times they did battle, and many times each had defeated the other, but it had all been a trick by Caleb Zamora, and intern switched sides due to his betrayl. Now currently he and six other halfbloods are trying to prevent Chaos from destroying the world upon his reawakening. Alternate Future In The Running Man Timeline, Stuart is a veteran from many unsucessful rebellions during the 21st century. Unable to age, he has lost the sight in his left eye, his entire rib cage and his right arm, but cannot die due to the immoratlity affect of this future. He has become part of a gameshow called the running man and will be put to the test for his freedom. Friends and Major Allies 'Noah Rhodes - '''Stuart's Best friend at camp, despite being very annioying and a joker, they are close as anything. 'Preslav Todorchev -''' An old friends of Stuart's. He and Stuart share alot in common and is willing to help out whenever he can. 'Josh McLean -' an old foe turned friend, after facing each other in battle, they have fought countless times on the same team since then. 'Emilie Miller -' Stuart's long time crush, though she doesn't show any signs of returning his affections she can never look at him in the ye without blushing. 'Dark Circle -' A Group dedicated to the Protogenoi, Stuart fought with them for half of the war before leaving during the schism. But rejoined once the schism was sorted. 'The Exeligmos -' Stuart is the founding member of the 'Counter March' against Chaos and has organised the main objectives of this groups tasks. '''Guardians of Fire - Stuart is a member of the Emeryl group within the team, but doesn't dislike it (dispite being the only boy in their division). Enemies Darius Slade -''' One of Stuart's most notorius enemies. They have a grudge against each other and battle countless times. 'Center of Light -' Enemies of the Drak Circle, a whole war broke out between these two sides. Though the war ended on good terms, the tensions between them are unstable. 'Tom Necromacer -' Tom eventually becomes an agent of Gaea and will face Stuart in combat soon enough. Anscestry After a breif halusination, which turned out to be a ancesteral memory from an anscestor: Peter I the Great of Russia, meaning he is of the bloodline of Tsars. According to recent evidence given to Stuart by his father, Stuart's bloodline runs from the last of the Tsar, Nicholas II. '''Nikolay Aleksandrovich Romanov (Nicholas II) (1868-1917) >''' '''Grand Duchess Maria Nikolavena Romanov* (1899-?) m. Pytor Draganov > Ivan Pytovich Draganov > Anastasia Ivavena Draganov (with Brachos) > Aleksandr Brachovich Draganov. Disability While all demigods have Dyslexia and/or ADHD, Stuart has Asperger Syndrome, which makes his consentration and social ability pressured, but has extreme memory capacity and knowledge of anything he's intrested in. Stuart is also allergic to Nectar and Ambrosia, which he vomits out of his systems. Weapons He uses a sword known as Diakorpinsaera (Airbreaker in English), made with a hilt of Celestial Bronze and a blade from a rare green metal called Adamantium. The sword had belonged to his father. He also has a mace called "Fist of Continents". At one point, he make a greek fire flamethrower. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is Rage. When he is angered, he becomes beserk and uncontrolable, and his attaks become powerful and unmerciful. His eyes glow and he becomes surrounded in an Emerald Green Aura. He also has a phobia of Snakes ever since his encounter with the Bronze Serpent and the Hydra, both trying to kill him. Abilities ﻿Stuart's major abilities include Geokinesis (named Terrakinesis in the stories): *He can move soil or rocks at his will. *He can cause Earthquakes. *He can travel via Underground. *He can heal himself/other by covering the wound in mud and pressing on it. *He becomes physically stronger when bare footed in soil or rock. *He knows where he is exactly even if he's never been there. *He can create massive sandstorms to confuse his enemies and Technokinesis: *He can unearth his Sword and Mace from anywhere in the ground. *He can manipulate metal objects and weapons and even bend them into new shapes. *He can turn Celestial Bronze/Imperial Gold into Adamantium by wiping over the metal with his hand(s). *He can absorb the physical contents of metalic objects. and some minor Chlorakinetic abilities: *Plants can bend to his will *He can make any plant grow or shirnk accordingly. Stories *The Rise of Legends Series **Child of Earth **Warriors of Water **Breaking the Air **Playing with Fire **The Final Frontier *The Chiaroscuro *Operation: Absolute Chaos *The Running Man *The Clues of the Moon *The Emerylian Princess Trivia *Stuart is based on myself, except slightly younger and etter equipped in combat. His first name is my own, and Draganov is the surname of one of my class mates, except he's Bulgarian not Russian. It was only after CoD MW2 came out that I realised that a draganov is a russian sniper rifle. This was good because snipers are used best on high places like hills or mountains. ﻿ *Stuart's full name in Russian is Aleksandr Brachovich Draganov (Aleksandr, son of Brachos, of the blood of Dragan) Category:Character Category:Males Category:AdamantiumBladez